dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan Goes Bananas!
の く に ！ パワーの |Rōmaji title = Tsuki no Kagayaku Yoru ni Dai-Henshin! Gohan Pawā no Himitsu |Literal title = The Great Transformation on a Moonlit Night! The Secret of Gohan's Power |Series = DBZ |Number = 8 |Edited = Gohan's Metamorphosis |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = June 21, 1989 |English Airdate = June 27, 2005 |Manga = Deeds Done by the Full Moon *Goku and Gohan's Training Begins!! |Previous = Day 1 |Next = The Strangest Robot }} の く に ！ パワーの |''Tsuki no Kagayaku Yoru ni Dai-Henshin! Gohan Pawā no Himitsu''|lit. "The Great Transformation on a Moonlit Night! The Secret of Gohan's Power"}} is the 2nd episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 21, 1989. Its original American airdate was June 27, 2005. Summary Krillin, unable to break the news to Chi-Chi and the Ox-King about Gohan and Goku, returns to Kame House, where Master Roshi and Bulma are waiting for him. Bulma scolds him for not being able to tell Chi-Chi the truth about what happened. She finally fixes up the Scouter and uses it to determine the power level of Master Roshi, Krillin and Turtle. Yajirobe then shows up with a message from Korin: assemble the remaining Z Fighters at the top of Korin Tower, as Kami has decided to train them. The Ox-King and Chi-Chi are hot on Krillin's trail, in search of her husband and son. She faints when told about how the "monster" Piccolo abducted her baby and how Goku died. That night, Gohan, who is still atop the rock formation, wakes up and has to pee, he unexpectedly transforms into a Great Ape and goes on a rampage. Piccolo realizes that the full moon is the cause of Gohan's metamorphosis, and destroys it with a single blast. He then removes Gohan's tail after he reverts to normal, and uses his Magic Materialization to create an outfit with the "demon" glyph and a sword for the unconscious boy. The power Gohan displayed as a Great Ape causes Piccolo to be frightened by the idea how powerful the arriving Saiyans (Nappa and Vegeta) would be in that state. He then leaves to do his own training saying he'll return in six months time. Major Events *Gohan transforms into a Great Ape for the first time. *Piccolo seemingly destroys the Moon.It is stated in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot that Piccolo actually created an illusion of the moon's destruction. Appearances Characters *Piccolo *Gohan *Krillin *Goku *Chi-Chi *Ox-King *Bulma *Master Roshi *Turtle *Yajirobe Locations *Earth **Break Wasteland **Kame House **Mount Paozu ***Goku's House **Diablo Desert *Other World **Snake Way Objects *Tail *Scouter *Moon *Turtle School Uniform Transformations *Great Ape Differences from the manga *Krillin spending the night at Goku's house is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, the scene involving Gohan's transformation into a Great Ape came after the scenes at Kame House. In the manga the scenes happen the other way around. *In the anime, Bulma uses the scouter to measure Turtles power level and makes no mention of Yamcha, Tien or Piccolo's power level. In the manga however, their power levels are mentioned and it is Turtle's power level that is not. Trivia *In the censored version, Piccolo removes Gohan's tail for no apparent reason, since the lack of a moon would prevent his transformation again. However, in the uncut version of the anime, Piccolo explains his logic for taking both precautions in a monologue. Without the moon, neither Gohan, nor the evil Saiyans, would be able to transform into Great Apes. In fact, they would have an advantage, because they knew that Saiyans' tails were their weak points, which meant that Gohan's tail was a liability to them, and it was at that point that Piccolo tore the tail off. *In the scene where Bulma uses the scouter, she does not state the power levels of Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Piccolo that she did in the manga (250 for Tien Shinhan, 177 for Yamcha and 329 for Piccolo). *The older Saban dub changed the scene where Piccolo gives Gohan apples so that Piccolo comes off as more sympathetic, and Gohan likes the apples, as opposed to the actual Japanese version where the apples are sour and Piccolo is disgusted with Gohan's not liking them. But there is still a flashback later on that has Gohan not liking the apple because it is sour. *Also in the older Saban dub, the shot of Gohan changing back into his base form is censored by inserting a rock and a small tree to hide Gohan's private area. In Dragon Ball Z Kai, the scene is edited by putting Gohan's tail in front of his private area. *The Ox-King is seen smoking a cigarette when he is in the hovercar that Chi-Chi was driving across the Diablo Desert. *In the original storyboards for this episode there is artwork featuring Bulma wearing Raditz's Battle Armor and Scouter though without the thighlet Raditz wears on his left leg. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Episodio 8 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 8 (BDZ) pt-br:Uma transformação por causa da Lua! O poder secreto de Gohan fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 008 pl:Dragon Ball Z 008 Wielka przemiana przy blasku Księżyca! Tajemnica mocy Gohana Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z